Golden Fire
by SCAZN
Summary: So we all saw that sexually charged scene in the new Hunger Games movie where Cinna is slowly zipping up Katniss's jacket before the games begin. This is what would have happened if the director had taken it a step-or 20 steps-further… MATURE CONTENT


So we all saw that sexually charged scene in the new Hunger Games movie where Cinna is slowly zipping up Katniss's jacket before the games begin. This is what would have happened if the director had taken it a step (or 20 steps) further… teehee.

Golden Fire

Katniss had just stepped off the shuttle and went into her assigned launch room. She was wracked with anxiety. She knew she would probably die in a few short days, if she even lasted that long. _Fucking Hunger Games…_ she cursed.

Upon entering the launch room, she was greeted with the unexpected sight of Cinna. A drop of relief spread over her as she locked eyes with him.

"You'll do fine, Katniss," Cinna whispered, stepping over to her.

Katniss nodded, tearing up thinking that this might be her last time seeing Cinna, the only normal person in the capitol. He seemed to understand her in a way that nobody else did.

The clock in the center of the room indicated with a loud beep that there were only two minutes remaining until the beginning of the hunger games. Katniss rushed into Cinna's arms, trying to keep her composure but failing. Cinna stroked her back gently. "Kat, don't worry. You're going to win this, I know it. And when you do, I'll be right here waiting for you."

Katniss squeezed him harder, crying silently into his shoulder. "Cinna…" She wanted to say more, but words failed her. Cinna rubbed small circles on her back, seeming to understand the words unspoken. His hand caressed her cheek briefly, and he gently lifted up her chin. Katniss was surprised at the level of sincerity and pain in his eyes. "I will do my best…" she whispered.

Cinna nodded and placed a kiss on her cheek. "I know you will."

She looked into his eyes once more and without thinking, suddenly tilted her face up and leaned forward until her lips met Cinna's. She heard Cinna's breath falter, and then he was kissing her back, his hand in her hair steadying her.

"THIRTY SECONDS REMAINING." The clock beeped again, and Katniss reluctantly drew back.

"Go," Cinna whispered. "Win this."

Katniss nodded and stepped into the pod that would take her up into the arena to battle for her life. She looked at him with tear-filled eyes as her pod slowly ascended.

And then he faded from view, and it was just her. Katniss steadied herself for the onslaught ahead.

_I will win this._

….

She and Peeta had made it. Katniss couldn't believe it. And then finally there was the shuttle that would lift them up and take them out of this dreadful arena. She was anxious to see her mom and Prim again, walk again in the forest with Gale, hug Haymitch and maybe even Effie, knowing that they had kept her alive. The charade with Peeta had worked brilliantly, and she knew that this false love was what had allowed her to stay in the competition so long. But there would be those annoying interviews again, and she would have to get all dressed up. And Cinna would see to it that her wardrobe was…

_Cinna. _

She couldn't believe she'd almost forgotten. It seemed like years had passed since their shared kiss in the launch room. _I wonder what Cinna will think about me and Peeta._

She was glad that this time the shuttle ride seemed much faster. Soon she was back at the building where they had trained, and she was carted quickly off to the medical center. After what seemed like an eternity of bed rest and regaining strength, Katniss was finally allowed to leave the medical center and see everyone again for the first time since before the games.

As soon as she stepped out of the elevator on the 12th floor, she was enveloped by Effie and Haymitch, both shouting words of congratulations. She hugged them back, looking across the people-filled room and finally locating a pair of dark eyes staring at her intently. _Cinna._ She was surprised by the sharp intake of breath that resulted from her merely thinking of his name.

She disentangled herself from Haymitch and Effie and the rest of the admirers that were swarming her. Slowly she made her way over to where he stood.

"Katniss, well done," he smiled, stepping towards her and giving her a big bear hug. "I told you you would make it."

"Thanks," Katniss breathed. She was surprised at how much the hug made her feel. It was certainly better than all those forced kisses with Peeta.

"After the welcome dinner… when everyone has gone," Cinna whispered into her ear. "Find me in the room where we did your makeup before."

Katniss nodded against his chest, and then his arms were leaving her. Katniss supposed it was because of the other people in the room, but it still made her sting.

"See you later," he said abruptly, and walked away just as Effie came up and propelled Katniss towards the table laden with delicious looking food.

…..

It was nighttime, and finally everyone had gone to sleep, or passed out as in Haymitch's case from too much wine. Katniss quietly tiptoed out of her bedroom and made her way out of the suite and down the hall. She silently opened the door to the makeup room and stepped inside, closing it behind her.

The room was dark, except for a pale orange light hitting the floor just behind one of the tall mirrors dividing the room. "Cinna?" she whispered cautiously.

"Come over here," was all she heard as a reply.

She stepped toward the orange light, and as she rounded the mirror, she finally saw him. He was reclining in a chair, dressed in a tight black t-shirt, which highlighted his muscles, and wearing a pair of black jeans. Katniss was only wearing her nightgown, a silky slip of fabric with a low-cut back. Cinna got up as he saw her. "I'm so proud of you, Katniss."

Katniss smiled cautiously. "How have you been?" she asked him.

Cinna shook his head, "Whatever I went through was nothing compared to you." He grew silent, and Katniss couldn't help but notice how much distance there was between them.

"I'm glad it's over," she said. She wasn't sure if she should bring up the topic of Peeta. Was Cinna jealous? Did he think she was actually in love with Peeta? Thoughts raced through her mind but she voiced none of them.

"It's ok," Cinna whispered, and all of a sudden his arms were around her again, embracing her in a warm hug. "Let's not talk about it, ok?"

Katniss nodded thankfully, enjoying the heat from his body against hers.

Cinna reached up to stroke her hair, and she looked up at him. Suddenly his lips were on hers and he was kissing her again, this time with much more vigor. She eagerly kissed back and brought her hands up around the back of his head to pull him closer to her. She broke for air and locked lust-filled eyes with him. This spurred another round of kissing, and she wasn't sure how, but they were on the floor now, Cinna on top of her.

"Cinna!" she gasped when the cold tile of the floor touched her bare back. But instead of feeling unpleasant, the cool sensation added to her desire. Cinna kissed her passionately, holding her close to him. She felt something hard brush against her thigh, and she lifted her hips slightly to come into closer contact with it.

Cinna groaned, and his hand slid up her nightdress slowly. Katniss writhed on the floor, her breasts suddenly aching to be touched. "No bra?" he asked breathlessly, as his hand slid over her left breast.

Katniss moaned as he fondled it under the silken fabric, paying special attention to her now painfully erect nipple. She reached for the edge of his shirt, pulling it up quickly until it stopped at his arms. He paused to take the rest of it off himself, and Katniss nearly moaned at the sight of all of that muscle exposed. She wrapped her arms around him and brought him back down, crushing her lips against his.

Cinna pulled back slightly and began kissing a trail down her cheek and neck. When he got to her shoulders, he slowly removed the straps of her nightgown and pulled it down, Katniss shifting to allow it to slide away. He kissed every exposed inch of skin until Katniss was incoherent, only able to breathe "Cinna."

His pants felt far too tight and constricting, and he reached down to unbutton them. Katniss stopped him and sat up, pushing him back into a kneeling position.

Cinna looked alarmed and wondered if he had gone too far. But then Katniss was pushing him back until he was lying on the ground and she was on top of him. She kissed him slowly as her fingers undid the button on his pants. As she pulled down the zipper, Cinna's cock sprung free, golden yellow boxers now the only thing between her and it. She almost laughed at the choice of color, noting that it matched his eyeliner. Cinna grinned sheepishly.

"Come back here," Cinna growled, pulling her back down and capturing her lips again. He wriggled the rest of the way out of his pants, and now they were both only wearing underwear. Katniss grinded against the bulge in his boxers, earning her a moan from Cinna.

He rolled her over until he was on top of her again. Katniss stared up at him, eyes pleading with need. Cinna slowly licked a winding trail down her neck, over her breasts, and down her abdomen. Katniss was almost unable to breathe, and she thrust her hips up towards him. Cinna stopped when he got to the waistline of her lace panties and looked up at her. Katniss nodded, and Cinna proceeded to bite the edge of her panties, dragging them down with his teeth. Katniss moaned at the sight and lifted her hips off the ground slightly to allow him to take the panties completely off.

He worked them down her legs the rest of the way with his hands and began kissing the inside of her thighs. Katniss was now panting, and she reached a hand to his head, trying to guide him to what she really wanted—no needed—him to kiss. Cinna willingly obliged, and Katniss moaned when his tongue finally touched her and then went inside her. "Cinna…" she whimpered, bucking her hips and trying to drive his tongue deeper in. Cinna held her down and continued licking and sucking and driving her wild.

"Need you. Now." It was a command. Cinna's cock grew even harder, if that was possible, at the tone of her voice. He quickly discarded his boxers, still licking at her entrance. He moved up, kissing her chest again and stopping to lick one of her nipples.

Katniss spread her legs wider, and Cinna's dripping cock was now brushing her entrance. She grabbed him and pulled him into a deep kiss. "Do it," she whispered.

Cinna slowly pushed his cock into her, pausing when he felt her tighten and give a small yelp of discomfort. He kissed her harder, hoping to help her relax and allow him in. She nodded against him, and Cinna pushed the rest of the way in, until he was buried to the hilt. "Katniss…" he could only breathe. Katniss's eyes were already rolled back, and he wasn't sure if she could even hear him. She shifted slightly, and the motion caused Cinna to let out a small moan.

"Oh God… you're so… tight and hot," Cinna groaned, barely willing himself not to move until Katniss was adjusted.

She brought his head down and kissed him. "Please…" she begged.

Cinna slowly started moving inside her, soliciting several rapid moans from Katniss. "H-harder," she said breathlessly.

Cinna didn't have to be told twice. He began thrusting in and out, groaning each time he was again buried within her. He looked down at her, writhing on the floor with her eyes closed. Her hair was splayed around her face, let down from the usual braid it was in, and a deep blush covered her cheeks. The sight alone was almost enough to make him come.

Katniss moved her hips in time with his, driving him deeper each time. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hoisted herself into a sitting position, with Cinna underneath and inside of her. Cinna let out a loud moan at the change in angle, and hugged her tightly to himself as he crouched and continued thrusting in and out. Katniss peeled back just enough so that she could look into his eyes again. Cinna's eyes stared at her with such intensity and lust that she almost lost herself right there.

He leaned forward and kissed her again, his lips matching the fire in his eyes. Katniss moaned into the kiss and thrust down with her hips at the same time as Cinna's upward thrust. His cock was brushing something inside of her with every thrust, and she clutched him tightly, their bare torsos touching and adding to the friction. Cinna quickened their pace, and Katniss was practically bouncing on top of him, her breasts jiggling with each thrust.

"I-I… I'm going to…" Katniss let out a loud moan and hugged Cinna to her as tight as she could, her muscles contracting around his cock and driving him over the edge with her. Cinna thrust twice more into the tightness and came explosively, holding her to him as though he would never let go. Katniss could feel Cinna's hot come flooding inside of her, and she gasped.

Katniss clutched at Cinna, resting her chin on his shoulder. They remained in their embrace until their breathing returned to normal, with Cinna still inside of her. After several minutes, Katniss drew back and kissed Cinna deeply. Cinna wound a hand into her hair and held her in place, kissing her gently. He slowly lay back, pulling her down with him until they were comfortably lying on the cold floor again, Katniss wrapped in his arms.

"Cinna… that was…." Katniss couldn't even put it into words.

Cinna smiled, tilting her chin up to look into her eyes. "I see I wasn't wrong when I called you the girl on fire."


End file.
